


Captured

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Destroying his life, F/M, Kidnapped, Possession, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: Sorry if this really sucks And probably makes no sense... I wanted to do a story, with this being the last chapter, but I lost interest in it and I don't think this is really good but I wanted to put it out there. It is like Gray gets possessed and does crimes and stuff, something like that.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Fandom One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 2





	Captured

Juvia struggles against the chains that hold her arms captive. She leans as far forward as she possibly can only having her beloved a few centimeters away. He puts both of his hands on the sides of her face and clicks his tongue in distaste.

"Don't struggle, there is no use. You are trapped and with those cuffs on, you can't use your magic so you are useless," Gray says with an emotionless face causing Juvia to flinch at his words.

"You don't mean that," Juvia says in a strained voice on the brink of hyperventilating.

"Of course I do, you are a useless person who I don't care for and to which I will kill soon," Gray responds removing his hands from her face and moving his face toward hers so their noses are touching.

"Then why don't you kill me!" Juvia exclaims louder then before but her voice comes out scratchy and raw.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Gray says grabbing her face and squeezes her cheeks together. "With this body I am able to get away with anything and he will be blamed for it all. I will do such terrible things that in the end they will have to put him to death to get me to stop."

"No!" Juvia yells pulling against the chains that restrain her.

"Only if you knew that Gray was just trying to protect you from the voice in his head. Maybe you would have never left, leaving him broken to where I could easily take over. Gray is dead, his soul is no longer in this body so he can't fight me anymore. In the end this is all your fault," Gray states smirking as he begins to back up slowly from her, beginning to disappear into the shadows. 

Juvia gave up resisting the chains and the torture in her head, falling back against the wall. "It's Juvia's fault." Juvia begins to mumble to herself over and over again as she slowly loses her mind. "Juvia's sorry Gray-sama."

Though 'Gray' didn't know that this whole time Juvia has been holding back what has been slowly eating away at her head. As the light begins to disappear from her eyes she whispers, "I love you."

As the light left her she came to a world that was all white causing her to look around confused. "Hello?" She says questioningly to the emptiness. She looks down at her self seeing an all white dress hugging tightly to her body.

"Hello Love." A voice echoes through the white world. And there he stood the love of her life and the only person who can make the rain go away.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia questions looking at the man in front of her. He wore an all white suit and his hair looked like it always did. A smile grew on her face as she runs as quickly as she can. She doesn't even question how he is there, she jumps into his arms. He spins her around in his arms as he holds her close to him.

He lowers her so she is looking in his eyes and she leans forward having her lips centimeters from his. But she hesitates from all the times he has rejected her, she doesn't know if he does actually love her. But surprisingly he closes the distance between them with a long passionate kiss before she could doubt herself anymore. "I love you too." He whispered leaning his forehead on hers, both having their eyes closed. "I'm sorry you have doubted that for so long."

"I'm just happy you're here," Juvia exclaims crying into his chest uncaring of where she is or what is happening on the outside world. All she cares about is having Gray there with her no matter what.


End file.
